1.102
Patch 1.102 was released on the 25th June 2013. Interface *Removed the erroneous warning text about disinheriting a dynasty member when granting him a temple holding, for non-Christians *West Africans now use the Mongol on-map shields *Diplo View: Crusades/Jihads/Great Holy Wars are now listed before they can be used (with a tooltip why you can't use them) *Added some more random Coat of Arms elements (more work to come) *Fixed an issue where the wrong temple icon could be shown in the province view *Fixed an issue with the displaying of strong claims for pagans and Zoroastrians Gameplay *Fixed bug where Arsenal building could be deleted on succession *The decision for creating Hungary now takes away the Ukrainian part of their realm *Zoroastrians can now properly use their Crusade CB *1066: Rebalanced William's, Harold's and Harald's starting forces *Fixed a bug where Crown Laws would not carry over into created kingdoms and empires *Fixed some bugs with True Cognatic succession *You no longer get messages about adventurers who are not actually declaring war *You must now be in the West African culture group to recruit the Ghanan Band *Slashed some unnecessary memory usage for living characters *Fixed bug where you sometimes raised two runestones in honor of your father *The event where a female courtier initiates romance with her liege now properly checks their opinion of each other *Expanded the Justanid dynasty of Gilan *Fixes and additions to several Norwegian dynasties *The Imperial Reconquest CB now also applies to the Kingdom of Asturias *Fixed a bug where the order of holdings in provinces did not remain consistent when stepping back and forth in history *Varangians will now only come back Orthodox if it's the Byzantine ruler's religion *Diseases now actually trigger before 1066 *Fixed a rare crash issue with invalid coat of arms for Muslim held titles *Some slight memory and speed optimizations *Lund is now a temple holding *Marshals can no longer interfere with their own efforts to train troops in a province *Court Chaplains no longer claim characters are heretics if they are already branded as such *The opinion modifiers given by events 3243 and 4148 no longer instantly disappear *Added the Dál gCais dynasty *Expanded the Morgannwg dynasty *Fixes to Gwerthrynion dynasty members *867: Corrected the character Hrolf, the first duke of Normandy *1066: Corrected an issue with Gurgan and Dailam not being part of the Seljuk empire *Loosened up the culture requirements for the formation of the kingdoms of Rus and Finland *Follow-up events should now trigger properly when your wife is impregnated by a lover *Added the three winning submissions from the Event Contest *Piety from buildings is now given to both the owner and his/her liege *Moved the duchy of Hayya from Abyssinia to Nubia *Fixed a bug where the liege would always inherit a courtier's gold *Improved the gold inheritance check to look for siblings and grandchildren if necessary *No longer possible to invite a concubine to your court *The Blot and Nerge decisions are now high priority, giving players a heads up when they are available *Landless Popes can now call crusades *Titles with free duchy revocation (the ERE) can now also revoke the de jure capital county freely AI *Will no longer declare war on its current "player heir", or vice versa *Will not flip culture to Swedish, Danish or Norwegian culture if in a huge Norse empire *Will now execute claimants whose claim is currently pressed in a war against it *Doges and patricians are now more likely to build in their cities *Pagans now willing to accept cross-religion marriages with other pagans if it likes you enough *Will now accept marriage offers for courtiers of the right religion, even if the ruler is of a hostile religion *Female rulers or heirs less likely to marry non-matrilineally, unless they really like you *More likely to revoke its de jure capital title Modding *Added Enatic and Enatic-Cognatic Succession code support (laws not available without slight modding) *Added 'can_hold_temples' to religions (like Muslims can hold temple holdings) *The history command 'raise_troops' now raises them with full morale *Added 'merge' field to the 'spawn_unit' effect *Added 'can_use_gui' to CB types *Added liege_prestige, allowing buildings to give prestige to its owner and his/her liege Category:Patch Notes